Olaf's Frozen Adventure keystyle: Elsa's Proposal
by DMC BIRI
Summary: Just me keystyling a scene from Olaf's Frozen Adventure and changing it. Keystyling is basically freestyling but with writing, so I'll be doing this in one go, from the top of my head. Wish me luck :) I hope you like it! Only thing I'll edit is going back and bolding their names :) Enjoy! I hope you do.


Elsa knocks on the door to their room. So that was what it felt like, except this time it was not a snowman she wanted to question Anna for, it was for closing the door on her in her despair. Putting her sister through even the slightest moment of pain for a split second tore at her very core. Particularly when it's the one she had thought of nothing more since her failed Birthday/Proposal attempt than to get it right. Now, upon the eve of Holiday, she had an opportunity to find such a moment.. but the despair of not having a Holiday tradition ate away at her, that by the time she'd realized she closed the door.. Anna had already departed to another part of the castle.

This was Elsa's opportunity to make things right, and she wasn't going to mess it up this time.

 **Elsa:** Anna...

She began

 **Elsa:** I owe you an apology for earlier...

There was no answer.

 **Elsa:** Anna?

She opened the door, something her sister had only been privy to in the most recent of years. Because ever since the act of true love, they'd found themselves unable to sleep in separate beds from one another. There is more than one reason for that... but that's not the reason it started.

Elsa suddenly heard a clattering from the upstairs attic where she'd hidden her Holiday surprise, could Anna have went up to her old hiding spot? She didn't want to wait to find out.

As she entered the attic she wanted to speak Anna's name to find out once more if she was there. But the moment her feet touched ground of the attic, a familiar voice rang out.

 **Anna:** Hi Elsa!

Which startled Elsa for a small moment, she deserved that, but it didn't stop her from her natural reaction.

 **Elsa:** (Sighs) Anna! What are you doing up here?

She said as her voice soften as the words carried further.

 **Anna:** Looking for traditions.

 **Elsa:** Ooh!

Elsa replied as she chuckled, Anna didn't seem to be thinking twice about how Elsa reacted in despair, but rather how she could take it away from her.. Anna deserved so much in her unselfishness. She had always had it, from the moment they were children to now, Anna had always found a way to put Elsa first, even at her angriest, or her most desperate. As Anna held a hand close to her chest for a split second remembering the greatest unselfish thing Anna had done for her a short time ago, she watched Anna going through all the baggage of the attic in search of things. She wanted to grab her and kiss her right then and there, but she knew if she did, she'd never be able to say what she wanted to say.

Before Elsa could say anything though, Anna popped out of one of the baggage containers wearing a cyllindrical object on her head.

 **Elsa:** And what are you wearing?

Elsa asked, genuinely confused for a split second.

 **Anna:** My old viking helmet... and this was...

she said as she turned her shoulder revealing a blanket over it.

 **Anna:** My sorceress cloak! And look, my Dragon feet!

Anna said this as she moved both her hands, which were now covered in mittens in a squeezing motion. Remembering days gone by.

 **Anna:** Or...my Birthday night...

Anna said with a sinister smile that only she could manage look playful as she looked in Elsa's direction, apparently also remembering recent days with which she had used similar..motions.

Anna leapt at Elsa mimicking a growl as her hands leapt at her chest before stopping short as they both began laughing. Be they lovers or not, those moments have always been there, it was something that they had wondered if they would lose once things had changed, but it more or less seemed as if it never missed a day, even more so now than before.

 **Anna:** I found them in my old trunk.

Anna said before turning her attention to Elsa's old trunk of her own.

 **Anna:** What's in yours?

She asked before lifting her trunk before Elsa could answer. Inside were just row upon row of gloves.. nothing more.

 **Elsa:** Oh, mostly gloves.

Elsa answered.

 **Anna:** Right, Rows and rows of satin gloves.

Anna opened another and found the same thing.

 **Anna:** Oh...

She said, with a look of slight sadness on her face.

 **Elsa:** Yep. Welcome to my world.

Anna ever the persistant, found a small stuffed animal beneath them.

 **Anna:** Wait. Who's this little guy?

She asked as she pulled out the little stuffed animal in front of Elsa, whose eyes lit up with remembrence.

 **Elsa:** Oh! Sir Jorgenbjorgen!

Elsa fondly remembered all the winters and summers she'd spent with the little stuffed animal. How she would speak her secrets and sadnesses to him as if it was Anna. How she would stay up at night speaking about how much she missed Anna, and how badly she wanted nothing more than to reach out that door one of those years and just yank her inside and hold her close and never let her go. Elsa wondered if it was this absence and fondness that caused so much to build up inside of her, was what caused everything to spill over after Anna's sacrifice.

So many years, not being able, and being afraid to touch her sister.. but seeing her as a block of ice..knowing she's now the only person who can, but not feeling the warmth that used to came with it. That was the first time Elsa felt something break inside of her, something that took her beyond just the sisterly love she thought she felt. It was something much deeper, warmer, she didn't just want her sister back to the world of the living, she wanted to be able to touch her again, to hold her again, to love her again. There was nothing more in life she wanted, that topped the feelings she felt right then and there.

When the ice had melted away, and Anna stood before her and she heard Anna recite the words 'I love you' to her, she knew right then and there, that there was no one in the world she could ever love more...and..that there was no one in the world she had ever been as in love with, nor could there ever be. Those words not only thawed her Frozen Heart, it won it in the same day. It seemed to have the same effect on Anna, as their first night back in the castle, Anna knocked on her door and the only thing Elsa could remember after that was waking up in her arms. They hadn't 'done' anything that night, but they never departed from one anothers arms for a single night since then.

So much of it is what she'd tell the adorable Sir Jorgenbjorgen now. Perhaps one day as Anna sleeps, she will again.

 **Elsa:** He was a really good listener.

She spoke of the stuffed animal.

 **Elsa:** Anna...

Elsa finally started to work up what she wanted to say, but she needed a question answered first.

 **Elsa:** How are we going to find any traditions up here? Unless...

Suddenly she heard bells jingling softly, this time Anna came up with a box.

 **Anna:** What's that?

Elsa for a moment was stunned, it was precisely the gift she had been intending to give Anna the day she was going to propose on her Birthday, she had prettied it up a second time and left the bells on it to fit the Holiday season and had intended to give this to Anna at dinner time. However as fate always seemed to have it, things never turned out the way they planned with the two of them.

There was so many ways Elsa wanted to present this to Anna... to describe what she held in her hand. But for once... Elsa couldn't find them, she didn't have them, nothing extravegant to describe how she felt.. no song.. nothing. She realized all those things would do..is delay what she wants to say, but she realized right then and there..she say this..with words. So instead..she smiled and looked into Anna's eyes, with a glance only Anna could cause.

 **Elsa:** Look inside.

She said, with as soft a voice as she could muster that day.

Anna squinted her eyes along the sides of the box, and then finally opened the top as it made a small creak.

 **Anna:** (Gasps)

Anna gasped in shock, as her eyes widened to extents that Elsa had never seen before. Anna turned her attention to Elsa as their gazes met as Elsa had the same smile that Anna fell in love with, with that small bit uf shy confidence within that only Elsa seemed to be able to pull off.. but with such genuineness that Anna never had to question it. Anna couldn't muster the words, as her mouth began to try to form them. Elsa just slightly nodded and said 'Yes...' in an even softer tone.

Without a moments notice... the sound of the box hitting the ground echo'd through the attic, as the sounds of Anna lovingly pressing her lips against Elsa's was the only sound quick enough to beat it.

Elsa decided she would take that response as a yes, she will however, when she can think about anything other than the kiss she's returning to the one that started it. The one that means more to her than anything else in the world. The one, and only one...that will now be hers forever. Vice versa as well..if you ask Anna. The moment she finds the time to answer when her lips depart from Elsa's... which doesn't appear to be anytime soon.

For the record however, she said yes.


End file.
